High brightness light sources can be used in a variety of applications. For example, a high brightness light source can be used for inspection, testing or measuring properties associated with semiconductor wafers or materials used in the fabrication of wafers (e.g., reticles and photomasks). The electromagnetic energy produced by high brightness lights sources can, alternatively, be used as a source of illumination in a lithography system used in the fabrication of wafers, a microscopy systems, or a photoresist curing system. The parameters (e.g., wavelength, power level and brightness) of the light vary depending upon the application.
The state of the art in, for example, wafer inspection systems involves the use of xenon or mercury arc lamps to produce light. The arc lamps include an anode and cathode that are used to excite xenon or mercury gas located in a chamber of the lamp. An electrical discharge is generated between the anode and cathode to provide power to the excited (e.g., ionized) gas to sustain the light emitted by the ionized gas during operation of the light source. During operation, the anode and cathode become very hot due to electrical discharge delivered to the ionized gas located between the anode and cathode. As a result, the anode and/or cathode are prone to wear and may emit particles that can contaminate the light source or result in failure of the light source. Also, these arc lamps do not provide sufficient brightness for some applications, especially in the ultraviolet spectrum. Further, the position of the arc can be unstable in these lamps.
Accordingly, a need therefore exists for improved high brightness light sources. A need also exists for improved high brightness light sources that do not rely on an electrical discharge to maintain a plasma that generates a high brightness light.